


【onkm野神】いいね👍

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 又名：文化放送的男厕所是个好地方
Kudos: 4





	【onkm野神】いいね👍

小野今天有个在文化放送的工作，中途突然想上厕所，向共事的工作人员致歉之后，离开了录音室。  
那天贴在男厕所标志旁边的一蓝一黄两个贴纸还傻乎乎的贴在那里。小野瞟了一眼贴纸，脑海里回忆起了为什么要赞厕所的原因。

因为实在是，太棒了！

事情要从前段时间说起，小野在文化放送工作的时候意外地碰到了神谷，确切地说，是已经变成落汤鸡的神谷。  
小野人一直在室内所以没有注意到，窗外不知道什么时候已经下起了瓢泼大雨。神谷显然也是没有预料到这场突如其来的大雨，被淋得透透的。  
楼里的空调在此时显得格外冷，神谷的身体有些发抖，小野连忙从裤兜里掏出几张纸巾给神谷。  
“怎么了这是？赶紧去换身衣服吧，会着凉的。”  
“多谢，”神谷接过纸巾，擦了擦快要流进眼睛里的雨水，微不足道的大小的纸巾瞬间也湿透了。“我倒是想换，哪来的衣服呀。”  
小野见状又递上一张纸巾，“去问问别人有没有多的衣服吧，神谷桑先把我这件披着。”说完脱下了外面的薄外套，搭在神谷肩上。  
大概是真的冷了，神谷裹紧了单薄的布料，缩着身子跟在走进录音室的小野。  
“不好意思，请问有人有多的衣服吗？神谷桑不小心淋湿了，想要借来换一下。”  
事出突然，在场的人都遗憾地摇摇头，并表示自己没有多的衣服了。正当小野准备离开去其他地方碰碰运气的时候，身后突然响起了内p的声音：“啊，神谷桑这是......你们是在借替换的衣服吗？”  
“是的，请问社长有吗？”  
“我虽然没有，但是......说起来在库倒是有不少衣服。”  
“......”  
神谷和小野突然就沉默了，空气中弥漫着尴尬。  
“不想要也没关系。希望你们能借到衣服，我先走了。”内p说完转身就准备走。  
“等等！在库就在库吧，没关系了，再拖下去神谷桑感冒就糟糕了。”  
小野话音刚落，神谷就应景地打了个喷嚏，把原本准备拒绝的话堵回了嗓子眼。  
“好的，那我现在下去拿，T恤和裤子......裤子我看看以前广播道具那里有没有能穿的。”内p摁下了电梯的按钮，低头开始摆弄手机，处理消息。  
“那个，社长。能不能顺便拿一条onowild胖次来？”  
神谷认真感受了一下，觉得内裤也有换的必要。  
“可以可以。”电梯门开了，内p走进电梯，又在电梯门准备关上的时候补了一句：“衣服的钱麻烦按税入价照付。”

.......  
真的无时无刻在推销在库......

衣服很快被送到了神谷手上，不过不是内p亲自送过来的。送衣服的staff说他中途突然碰到要处理的事情，所以先走了。  
两人谢过了staff便走向了厕所，嗯，没错，开头提到那间。  
厕所里面没有人，很安静，温度要比走廊高一些，不过也不多。  
刚才处于担心神谷状态的小野这才放心下来，然后放松的眼神就不由自主地在神谷身上开始游走起来。  
湿透的浅色T恤下若隐若现的小背心，胸前两点也因为湿衣服过于服帖的原因微微显出了形状。头发聚成一片一片的，贴着脖子那几撮还有水滴顺着颈线往下流。两片嘴唇有点湿了血色，因为冷的缘故微微颤抖......  
这样的神谷摆在眼前，小野不禁咽了一口口水。  
不能过审的想法在小野的脑内上蹿下跳，张嘴说的话也有点不受控制。  
“我跟你一起进去换吧。”小野说话时眼底压抑着几分欲望。  
可惜天真的神谷并没有注意到，并把他放进了隔间。  
神谷把门锁好，把新衣服从塑料包装袋里掏出来放到小野手臂上。塑料袋发出刺耳的声音，刺激着鼓膜，小野从略上方看着神谷脱掉短袖又去脱裤子，光裸的皮肤和精瘦的身躯暴露无遗。  
“神谷桑。”  
“嗯？”神谷的裤子脱到了大腿根部。  
“你冷吗？”  
“有点。”裤子的边缘在继续往下滑。  
几乎是同时，小野突然把神谷揽进怀里，双手在腰间摸索，嘴唇则去寻神谷温热而脆弱的脖颈。  
“我们来做些会热起来的事情就不冷了。”  
小野的胡茬蹭在颈窝处，软软的头发糊在神谷脸颊，舌头在肩膀和锁骨来回舔舐。  
湿润的感觉激得神谷全身一颤，这才想起来要反抗。  
“喂！你干嘛......唔！”  
发出不和谐的声音的嘴很快被堵上，小野的舌头灵活地钻了进来，和神谷的舌头搅动在一起。  
“嗯......唔......这.......这里是......唔！”  
小野一牙咬在了神谷的嘴唇上，然后又展开了猛烈的进攻，口腔里的每一个敏感点都被一一照顾到，激烈而绵长。  
一边接吻，小野一边开始再神谷身上摸索，先是敏感的腰部，大拇指节压进软肉里，神谷本能地想躲，却被小野禁锢在怀中，想要泻出的呻吟也原封不动地还了回去。  
小野并不打算放过神谷，双手向上，搓揉起神谷胸前的两粒。被调教过许多次的乳首只是随意拨弄两下就已经完全挺立，手指在敏感的乳尖打转，痒痒的感觉钻进了身体深处，神谷整个人软进小野怀里。  
小野终于松开了神谷的唇，两片唇瓣已经变得通红，神谷贪婪地呼吸了几口空气。  
“哈......这里可是......公厕啊......快别弄了，赶紧换完衣服出去了。”  
神谷用手臂推搡着想从小野的束缚里挣脱，小野哪里给他这个机会，嘴从上往下，覆在了乳首上。神谷挣扎的手瞬间改变预定轨迹，拍在了厕所门板上，腕上的手表的也磕在上面，发出一声脆响。  
神谷显然是被这个声音吓了一跳，可小野却不为所动，在神谷愣住的一秒里，双手握住了神谷半硬的东西。  
“神谷桑不是也有点感觉了嘛。”  
小野带着不常有的攻击性的目光，半公开的空间，略有势头的生理反应.......  
神谷居然开始期待起这场性事的开始。  
小野的手在关键部位隔着布料来回动作，黑色略有些粗糙的内裤勾勒出边界越来越明显的性器的形状。  
“不要......不要在这里......会被听到的......”  
神谷残存的理智在做最后的挣扎，不过很快被下一个吻打到了九霄云外。  
小野的吻带着技巧性，让神谷有些应付不来，双手紧紧地抓住小野的衣服，内裤却在无意之间被小野勾开了边，里面的东西瞬间就弹了出来。  
已经湿掉了的内裤连同外裤一起被脱了下来，搭在另一个挂钩上，小野暗示性地拍了几下神谷的屁股，和神谷换了一个位置。  
“坐着吧，这里暖和。”  
小野指了指带有加热功能的马桶盖，并且在神谷坐上去的同时蹲了下来，膝盖岔开，一手抓住神谷勃起的性器就送到了嘴里。  
神谷发出了满足的呻吟，视线微微向下，看着在腿间努力着的脑袋，双手温柔地摸上了脸颊。两侧因为含着自己的东西而鼓起来，耳鬓的头发扫过神谷的手指。  
小野的嘴吞吞吐吐，把茎身和前端都舔了个遍，再往喉咙深处送去，如此反复，神谷江欲望都一并泄在了小野嘴里。  
神谷的胸口剧烈起伏着，小野扶着他站起来，两手摸到了股间，手指伸进了熟悉地温暖洞穴。  
“啊......”  
神谷皱了皱眉头，但却早已忘记了反抗，他感受着小野的手指逐根增加，伴随着模仿性器进出般的动作，更多的液体被带了出来。  
色情的声音，在狭小的空间里泛滥。  
“嗯.......啊.....哈啊.......快，快进来。”  
神谷被小野揽在怀里，腰部配合地扭动着，再次勃起来的性器也在前后摆动。后穴在变得柔软的同时，从内部也传来了一阵痒，迫切地需要更大更热的东西来填满它。  
小野低头在神谷的后颈吻了两下，便把他推向前方，两手撑在马桶的水箱上，臀部高高翘起，穴口半露在外。  
小野用手扶起自己的欲望，在股缝拍打了几下便送了进去，紧致的内部让小野低吟一声，险些交代了。  
“唔......好大.....慢......慢一点......啊.....”  
神谷的求饶声被小野无视了，粗大的性器直接插到底，硕大的阴囊拍打在腿根，发出清脆的一声，回音在两人之间流连。  
或许是有些害羞，神谷把头低得更下，小野则两手握住神谷的腰部，前后飞快地动作起来。  
“神谷桑，暖和吗？”小野问道。  
神谷感觉双眼被雾蒙住了，自己似乎在飞快的动作中断断续续地发出放荡的呻吟回应着，小野的那根东西次次都撞在花心，把神谷一步步逼向高潮。  
只是此时，另神谷担心的事情发生了。  
两人此时都已经准备登顶，不巧门外突然传来了脚步声，神谷慌张地咬住嘴唇，不让自己的声音泄出来。可小野似乎完全不在意神谷的情况，甚至故意加快了速度，神谷被顶得欲仙欲死，涨到极限的性器蓄势待发。  
神谷祈求般的偏过头去看小野，小野安慰地在神谷湿淋淋的头发上抓了一把，然后把头拽起来接吻。  
模糊不清的呻吟被堵在吻里，神谷的后穴不断剧烈收缩，小野感觉到高潮地最终降临。他松开一只手，向前摁下了抽水马桶的按钮，哗啦啦的水声盖过了高潮时的一高一低的呻吟声，白浊的精液射进了马桶里，被水卷着一起进了下水道。  
神谷回味着高潮，感受小野炙热的鼻息拍打在耳畔，感受小野温柔的亲吻吻在眼角。

后来两人换好衣服满足地出了厕所，至于感冒什么的，两个人互相取暖，肯定不会中招啦！

综上所述，文化放送的男厕所真是个预防感冒（划）的好地方  
いいね


End file.
